Luigi (Canon)/Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere
Luigi= |-|Game & Watch= |-|Mario Bros.= |-|Super Mario Bros.= |-|Dr. Luigi= |-|Mr. L= |-|Builder Luigi= |-|Gooigi= Luigi is the younger brother and sidekick towards Mario. Ever since his debut, he has been in every Super Mario Bros. title with the acception of a few. Luigi helps his brother save Princess Peach from Bowser, the main antagonist. Like his brother, he was born to a stork and carried to his home, when all of a sudden, Kamek came from nowhere and kidnapped Luigi as well as his transportive stork, but missing Mario. The latter plummeted to the ocean below, while the former was held captive at Bowser's Castle. Mario met up with the Yoshis, and utilizing "Brotherly Telepathy," he seeked out and saved his brother from the Koopas. Tier: 6-B '''in ''Super Mario Bros.'' | '''High 7-C in Super Mario World | 3-B 'in ''Yoshi's Island DS | 'Low 2-C '''in ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon | '''7-A '''in ''New Super Luigi U | ''At least '''3-C, likely Low 2-C '''| '''High 6-B '''in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ''| Ranges from '''3-A to 2-B in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. | Low 2-C '''in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door | ''2-C in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | ''Low 2-C''' or 2-B 'in ''Mario Party 5 '''Name: '''Luigi Mario '''Origin: ''Mario Bros. (Game & Watch)'' Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''23-24 years '''Classification: 'Homo-nintendonus, Plumber, Doctor, Racer, Professional Athlete, Star Child Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatic: Versatility, Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid, survived being crushed flat), Size Manipulation and Statistics Amplification (With Super Mushroom, Mini Mushroom, Mega Mushroom, Super Star, etcetera), Duplication (With Double Cherry, Copy Flower, and Pal Pill), Fourth Wall Breaking, Adaptation, Transmutation (With Gold Flower), Transformation (With Candies), Shapeshifting and Power Mimicry (Mario and Wario caps), Teleportation (With P-wing and Warp Whistle), Creation (With Superhammer), Elemental Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (With Precisions and Sentries), Vibration Manipulation (With POW Block), Soul Manipulation (With Catch Card), Invulnerability, Pyrokinesis without Fire Flower (In some games), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Enhanced Jumps (Jumps higher than Mario), Enhanced Hammermanship, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Hammerspace, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Intangibility, Resurrection (Via 1-Up Glove or Gumption Socks), Power Nullification with Guard Shell DX and Battle Cards, Resistance to Heat, Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), Powers-ups which grants him abilities including, The Fire Flower gives Luigi Pyrokinesis, The Ice Flower grants Cyrokinesis, The Cape Feather grants him Flight, The Rock Mushroom grants Earth Manipulation, The Boo Mushroom grants Invisibility, The Lucky Bell grants Surface Scaling and Shapeshifting, The Poltergust 3000 and 5000 allows him to suck ghosts and harness the elements of fire, ice, and water '''Country level in Super Mario Bros. (Can defeat Bowser with his fireballs, who affected the entire Mushroom Kingdom with his black magic) | Large Town level+ 'in ''Super Mario World (Mario lifts and punts Larry's castle with zero effort whatsoever.) | '''Multi-Galaxy level in Yoshi's Island DS (Luigi is a Star Child. By being a Star Child, Luigi has a star embedded within his heart that grants him sufficient enough power to conquer the universe, given that the other six Star Children are with him. So, each Star Child has the power to conquer 1/7 of the universe—billions of galaxies.) | Universe level+ 'in ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Had Luigi not closed the Paranormal Portals, then the Mario universe would have collapsed upon itself. ) | '''Mountain level in New Super Luigi U (Defeated Kamek and those superior to him, who created a tornado of this size and power) | At least Galaxy level (Luigi scales to Mario, who has defeated numerous bosses who were empowered by Power Stars (Example: King Bob-omb), even when he himself doesn't have any. Power Stars are equal to galaxies as the Lumas that turn into Power Stars can also turn into galaxies), likely Universe level+ (Defeated Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his own Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. And Luigi should scale to this.) | Large Country level 'in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (Defeated Elder Princess Shroob, who created a large storm simply by powering up, which seems to have spread across the entire Mushroom Kingdom, at least. Elder Princess Shroob also desired to destroy the entire kingdom, even commenting on how the Shroobs will "dance on the buried remains of this pathetic kingdom." The Mushroom Kingdom is a massive country. | '''Multiverse level in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. (Defeated Dreamy Bowser, who had the power of every single dream. Dreams are obviously universes, as we see Mario enter them. There are hundreds of inhabitants on Pi'illo Island, so it makes perfect sense for it to be Multiversal at bare minimum.) | Multi-Universe level '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle ''(Defeated MegaDragonBowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world.) | '''Universe level+ or Multiverse level in Mario Party 5 (Defeated Bowser, who outright stated and showed that he was going to ruin and/or destroy all the dreams, including Future Dream, which was outright stated by both Misstar AND Mario Party 5's guide booklet to be an entire universe. Also, the Dream Depot turns the dreams of all citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom into universes.) ' Massively Hypersonic '''(His jumps are faster than Lakithunder's lightning.) | 'MFTL+ '(Can keep up with Bowser's airships post Mario Galaxy, which moved in tandem with Rosalina’s Comet Observatory, said Observatory flew to the center of the universe within a few seconds making it MFTL+. Fought and kept up with the Fake Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a short time frame.) | '''MFTL+ Reactions (Consistently reacted and maneuvered while being launched intergalactic distances by Launch Stars.) Class 100 (Luigi lifted King Bob-omb easily, and is comparable to Mario, who shoved a watermelon several times his size with sheer effortlessness) | Class M (Should be comparable to Bowser, who pulled an entire island into shore), likely Class G (Lifted and punted Larry's castle with absolutely no effort whatsoever) '''Country Class '''in ''Super Mario Bros. | '''Large Town Class+ in Super Mario World | Multi-Galactic 'in ''Yoshi's Island DS | '''Mountain Class '''in ''New Super Luigi U | ''At least '''Galactic, likely Universal+ '''| '''Large Country Class '''in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ''| '''Multiversal in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. | Multi-Universal '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | ''Universal+''' or Multiversal in Mario Party 5 Country level '''in ''Super Mario Bros.'' | 'Multi-Galaxy level '''in ''Yoshi's Island DS | '''Mountain level '''in ''New Super Mario Bros. U | ''At least '''Galaxy level, likely Universe level+ '''| '''Large Country level '''in ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ''| Ranges from '''Universe level to Multiverse level in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team.'' | '''Multi-Universe level '''in ''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | 'Universe level+' or Multiverse level in Mario Party 5 High (Comparable to his brother Mario) | Extremely high (Literally escaped a black hole with zero signs of exhaustion) | Extremely high (Can casually exceed the speed of light. And based on Einstein's famous equation, such a feat would require an impossible amount of energy) Melee without power-ups. Varies depending on the power-up. A myriad of Power-ups, Megavitamins, Cannon Block, Flash Block, Propeller Block, Coin Block, POW Block, Warp Whistle, Ice Skate, Kuribo's Boot, two Hammers (M&L and Paper Mario), Peppers, Retry Clocks, Spin Drill, Poltergust G-00, Balloon Backpack, Battle Cards, Brobot, Pure Hearts, Chaos Heart, Music Keys, a plunger, a wrench, a monkey wrench, a small hammer, Plumber's Putty, a small hacksaw, a Light Plunger, tons of sports equipment and Precision. In the live-action movie, he has a van, a wrench, Bob-ombs, Thwomp Boots, a Banzai Bill, a flamethrower, a Fireball Cannon and a Devolution Gun Gifted (Not smarter than Mario, but is a combatant expert and an experienced plumber. He also became a doctor.) Most of his power-ups are lost upon sustaining a fatal hit. Is self taught in combat. Isn't exactly the best tactician. Despite his intelligence, he's usually depicted as naive. Has a phobia of ghosts. Luigi has less traction than Mario, causing him to slip up often. |-|Base= *'Jumping:' Luigi's most iconic power. He was naturally born with a gifted power in this department. He can casually leap 35 feet into the air and beat Mario's distance by a foot. At his best, he can theoretically leap 85 feet into the air and beat Mario's distance by four feet. **'Spin Jump:' Renders Luigi immune to spiky foes and objects, such as buzzsaws. It also slows Luigi's descent drastically, and if combined with Fire or Ice Flowers, can spread-shot fireballs or iceballs. **'Super Jump Punch:' If connected at the very beginning of this leap, it'll set foes aflame and send them rocketing into the air reaching the double digits of feet. If connected anywhere else, does no damage at all. **'Scuttle:' Luigi kicks his feet, extending his jump height and distance by a tiny bit and slowing his descent a tiny bit. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Luigi has come in control of various elements throughout the games. **'Electrokinesis:' Luigi's most proficient element. He can summon lightning bolts that have heat of 30,000°C and that cause craters. He can also shoot off balls of electricity and by touching someone, can paralyze their entire body. **'Pyrokinesis:' Luigi can throw the basic Fireball and spread-shot it into five, just like Mario. It's weaker, however. Being at least 7,500,000°C. **'Cyrokinesis:' Luigi can throw a basic iceball that freezes the foe solid upon contact. **'Aerokinesis:' Luigi can throw tornadoes and hit something, encasing it in a tornado via Tornado Swing. *'Green Missile:' Luigi fires forward, bashing into a foe. Nine times out of ten, this becomes the "Crit Missile." The Crit Missile fires Luigi forward with twice the speed and power of the regular Green Missile, PLUS a fire effect. *'Luigi Cyclone:' Luigi twirls around extremely quickly, capturing foes within an onslaught of slaps. *'Vicious Vortex:' Luigi's Super Strike. He strikes a karate pose with a green vortex surrounding him before kicking the target. *'Thunder Luigi:' Luigi's Mega Strike. Luigi makes use of tremendous re-entry force and blasts a metal soccerball w/ lightning, splitting it into six and giving it re-entry force of its own. *'Ground Pound:' An ass slam. *'Star Spin:' One of Luigi's stronger attacks. This can draw in items Luigi might need, improves his swimming capabilities, and deflects projectiles. Said projectile will then home back in towards the area from whence it came. **'Star Pound:' A combination of the Star Spin and Ground Pound. This homes in on foes. *'Plumb-Fu:' An ancient form of karate that plumbers use. Can even be used underwater normally, despite the buoyancy. *'Negative Zone:' Luigi creates a zone with varying negative effects to his opponents such as slowing down, continuous damage, or falling asleep. *'Battle Cards:' Luigi can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time *'Zone Speed:' Luigi slows down the flow of time by using his conserved energy. *'Steely Stare:' The second Luigi lays eyes on someone, his reaction speed multiplies itself several times over, making the character look nearly frozen, and allowing Luigi himself to move at much greater speeds, allowing him to effortlessly land attacks he normally couldn't. *'Bubble:' Luigi will encase himself in a bubble. Being within the protective bubble will make him impervious to hazards and the attack of his foes. |-|Weapons= *'Hammers:' Luigi is just as skilled with hammers as Mario. He brings it out and strikes the enemy with it. He also uses it to counterattacks, reflects projectiles, and occasionally inflict status conditions such as making foes dizzy or reduce their speed or defense. **'Iron Ball Hammer DX:' Hammer that occasionally causes an iron ball to fall on the opponent. **'Soft Hammer DX:' Hammer that lowers the defense of attacking enemies. **'Slap Hammer DX:' Hammer that lowers the offensive power of enemies when used on them. **'Blunt Hammer DX:' Hammer that deals 150% damage to spiked enemies. **'Flame Hammer DX:' Hammer that can potentially cause a burning effect to opponents . **'Spin Hammer:' Hammer that occasionally make opponents dizzy. **'Golden Hammer:' A hammer that increases in power based on the coins Luigi has. *'Precisions:' Luigi has many Precisions he carries around. They do their job best at long distances, effectively being snipers. **'Suction Destruction:' A weak and basic Precision. **'Prime Mover:' A weak Precision with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink, blinding the foe and drenching them in black ink. **'Muffler Snuffler:' A weak Precision with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce, a status effect that shoots the enemy high into the sky. **'Phosphorus:' A weak Precision with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 15% increase of damage against larger enemies. **'Spike Strike:' A weak Precision with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage against brutes. **'Bozo Blaster:' A weak Precision with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Firefighter:' A weak Precision with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. **'Golden Touch:' A weak Precision with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 10% increase of damage against stronger foes. **'Hog Wild:' A weak Precision with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 30% increase of damage against rabbits. **'HMS Let's-A-Go:' A decently powered Precision with a 40% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Ryu:' A decently powered Precision with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce. **'Stacker Attacker:' A decently powered Precision with a 50% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Harvey Brawlbanger:' A decently powered Precision with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. **'Bagsniper:' A moderately powered Precision with a 50% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Lil' Tikes Load N' Go:' A moderately powered Precision with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. **'Luigi's Longshot:' A greatly powered Precision with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Denim Destroyer:' A greatly powered Precision with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce. **'Up Close & Personal:' A massively overpowered Precision with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 10% increase of damage against stronger foes. *'Sentries:' Luigi has many Sentries he carries around. All sentries home in on their foe, and can even act independently, thus being a distraction. **'Top Gear:' A weak and basic Sentry. **'Killer Extinct:' A weak Sentry with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 20% increase of damage towards brutes. **'Master Control:' A decently powered Sentry with a 30% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Barn Burner:' A decently powered Sentry with a 30% chance of inflicting Bounce. **'Bwahntsaurus Wrecks:' A decently powered Sentry with a 40% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Crater Maker:' A moderately powered Sentry with a 40% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Danger Arranger:' A moderately powered Sentry with a 40% chance of inflicting Bounce. **'Painville Express:' A greatly powered Sentry with a 50% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Fatal Frame:' A greatly powered Sentry with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce. **'Gold Rush:' A greatly powered Sentry with a 50% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 15% increase of damage towards stronger foes. **'Road Reaper:' A greatly powered Sentry with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink as well as a 20% increase of damage towards stronger foes. **'A Slay At The Beach:' A greatly powered Sentry with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce as well as a 20% increase of damage towards rabbits. **'Deploy Toy:' A massively overpowered Sentry with a 60% chance of inflicting Ink. **'Attack From The Future II:' A massively overpowered Sentry with a 60% chance of inflicting Bounce. *'Poltergust G-00:' The latest model of the Poltergust, which has all the features of the previous models as well as a "goo" tank and a plunger launcher. **'Medallions:' Luigi has three elemental medallions. ***'Red:' Allows Luigi's Poltergust to shoot condensed fire or fireballs. ***'Blue:' Allows Luigi's Poltergust to shoot highly pressurized water or waterballs. ***'White:' Allows Luigi's Poltergust to shoot absolute zero ice or iceballs. **'Functions:' Luigi's Poltergust has an innumerate amount of functions. ***'Inhalation:' The basic function. The Poltergust inhales ghosts or foes with the power of a tornado. ***'Strobulb:' The Poltergust can charge and flash ghosts or foes with an extremely bright, discombobulating light. This incinerates rats and bats, and stuns ghosts for several seconds, and can even disorient Luigi. ****'Stro-Bomb:' In emergencies, Luigi can throw a Stro-Bomb, which explodes with twice the power of the Strobulb and stuns all enemies within Luigi's line of sight. He only carries three of them, however. ***'Dark-Light:' Cancels out intangibility by flashing a beam over the intangible enemy and/or object. ***'Suction Shot:' Luigi shoots out a plunger from the Poltergust G-00 to grab his opponents and slam them into the ground. ***'Burst:' The Poltergust G-00 creates a shockwave that can blow away enemies, and allow Luigi to jump with it. ***'Gooigi:' Luigi can deploy a "goo" clone of himself to solve puzzles and aid him in battle. However, Gooigi shall melt if it touches water and will disintegrate if it touches fire. *'Sports Equipment:' Luigi has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Luigi can use Tornado Swing to aerokinetically enhance, but that's about it. Luigi has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon that can be enhanced via Tornado Swing. Luigi has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be powered by the wind utilizing Tornado Swing. **'Tennis Racket:' Luigi's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Luigi has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. |-|Items= *'Trial Stew:' Upon ingestion, Luigi's health and stamina will be sapped to life-threatening levels, but his max health will be multiplied by 100x and his speed will be tripled all for a short duration. So, if used in tangent with something like the Max Candy, he can increase his health by 100x and speed by 3x for a long period of time. *'Peppers:' Luigi carries three types of peppers into battle with him. **'Red Pepper:' Increases Luigi's attack potency. **'Green Pepper:' Increases Luigi's durability. **'Blue Pepper:' Increases Luigi's speed. *'Time Rewind:' Luigi carries a weapon in large amounts into battle, allowing him to fiddle with time to an extremely high extent. Even more so than other time manipulators in the franchise. **'Retry Clocks:' Once Luigi is downed or even killed, a Retry Clock will activate, rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight. Luigi and his foe get all their items they used back, and are restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Luigi retains the memories of his defeat, while the enemy does not, allowing him to effectively save scum his way to victory--learning everything his foe will do beforehand. He can carry up to 99 of these. *'Battle Card:' Cards Luigi can summon to turn the tide of battle. Their affects can range from nullifying attacks via barrier creation, bypassing conventional durability via magic, raising his stats whilst lowering his foe's, healing himself, etc. A card, however, can cost anywhere from one to nine Star Points, and Luigi only has thirty. In retaliation, Luigi can restore his Star Points by landing successful attacks on his foes. *'Candy:' Luigi can eat a variety of different Candies, granting him a variety of awesome powers. **'Red Candies:' Candies effect Luigi's speed and/or his opponent's. ***'Twice Candy:' Doubles Luigi's speed. ***'Thrice Candy:' Triples Luigi's speed. ***'Slowgo Candy:' Via time manipulation, Luigi halves his opponent's speed. **'Green Candies:' Candies effect Luigi's form offensively or strategically for a one-time use. ***'Springo Candy:' Turns Luigi's legs into springs, allowing him to spring thousands of feet into the air. ***'Vampire Candy:' Turns Luigi into a vampire, allowing him flight and the ability to bite and steal from enemies. ***'Cashzap Candy:' Covers Luigi's body in electricity, granting him EXTREMELY potent Electrokinesis, capable of embodying electricity and/or striking his foes with lightning, or even trapping his foes between rapid lightning strikes. **'Yellow Candies:' Candies effect Luigi's form offensively or strategically for an extended amount of time. ***'Bowlo Candy:' Turns Luigi into a ball, allowing him to bowl over his foes. ***'Bloway Candy:' Turns Luigi into a tornado, allowing him to toss foes around violently by getting close to his foes. ***'Bitsize Candy:' Turns Luigi into an 8-bit version of himself, allowing him to bash blocks as he moves, normally giving him coins. ***'Weeglee Candy:' Splits Luigi into three, allowing him to sneak up on foes and stomp them and steal from them. **'Blue Candies:' Candies effect Luigi similarly to Yellow Candies, except they're more powerful. ***'Thwomp Candy:' Turns Luigi into a large stone head of himself, and allowing him to crush all foes he comes across. Luigi is invulnerable in this form. ***'Duelo Candy:' Covers Luigi's body in flames, doubling his speed and attack potency until he lands a hit on the foe, but in the process, halving his durability. If either Luigi or his foe lands a hit on one another, the effects end. ***'Bowser Candy:' Transforms Luigi into a Bowser clone. ***'Bullet Candy:' Transforms Luigi into a Bullet Bill that's more powerful than the average Bullet Bill. |-|Power-Ups= File:Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower File:Super Star.png|Super Star File:Super Leaf.png|Super Leaf File:Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather File:Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom File:Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower File:Gold Flower.png|Gold Flower File:Super Acorn.png|Super Acorn File:Super Bell.png|Super Bell File:Double Cherry Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Double Cherry *'Power-ups:' Luigi carries many Power-ups along with him on his adventures. Some merely heal him, while some grant him alternate forms entirely. **'Mushroom:' Restores ⅓ of Luigi's health. **'Fire Flower:' Doubles Luigi's Pyrokinetic powers. In DiC, the fireballs home into the target, too. **'Feather:' Gives Luigi a cape that grants unhindered flight. **'Ice Flower:' Grants Luigi Cyrokinesis at absolute zero. He can throw iceballs to freeze foes, or outright touch them for the same treatment. Sometimes, ice can freeze onto the foe, lowering attack potency and durability. **'Hammer Bro Suit:' Clads Luigi in a black Hammer Brother suit, enabling him to toss a literal infinite amount of hammers at foes. **'Penguin Suit:' Clads Luigi in a penguin suit, enabling him Cyrokinesis, improved traction and the ability to slide along water. His swimming abilities are drastically enhanced as well. **'Propeller Helmet:' Using this, Luigi can soar higher with his jumps, and is granted the ability 'Drill Spin.' With this, Luigi can drill downwards with re-entry force, busting through his foe's defenses, dealing direct harm. **'Tanooki Leaf:' Gives Luigi a tanuki suit, granting him unhindered flight at Mach 30, as well as a powerful tail and the power to turn into an invincible--but immobilized--statue that harms any foe that touches it. **'Super Acorn:' Gives Luigi a squirrel suit, allowing him to lightly glide through the air. **'Blue Shell:' Luigi clads himself within a blue shell. By running, he can slip into his shell as it spins forward with sufficient enough force to shatter bricks upon contact. By hiding within it, he is completely immune to fire and has increased durability. In a crisis, this can be removed and thrown at his foe, it homing in on them and detonating atop of them. **'Super Bell:' Gives Luigi a cat suit, doubling his speed and stamina, as well as giving him razor-sharp claws. He can climb walls, scratch and pounce enemies, and even turn into an invincible--but immobilized--golden statue that harms anyone who touches it. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Luigi. He carries five of them. **'Boomerang Flower:' Clads Luigi in a Boomerang Brother suit, allowing him to toss boomerangs to his heart's content. **'Spring Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a spring capable of bouncing twice as high as Mario's greatest jumps. **'Bee Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a bee-clad version of himself, allowing him to very briefly fly. **'Life Mushroom:' Doubles Luigi's durability. **'Boo Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a Boo capable of flight and turning intangible. This form is also immune to any harm; except for light and attacks from other ghosts. **'Rock Mushroom:' Grants Luigi Terrakinesis, allowing him to form a rock around him thus, turning him into a nigh-invulnerable rolling boulder. **'Cloud Flower:' Luigi's hat and overalls turn into puffy, white clouds. His weight is halved, thus, he can jump twice as high and twice as far. He can also spin up to three times, creating cloud platforms for him to stand on. **'Max Candy:' Completely restores Luigi's health and stamina. **'Red Star:' Grants unhindered flight for 50 seconds. **'Mini Mushroom:' Turns Luigi microscopic. This halves his strength and durability, but triples his speed. **'Power Flower:' Grants Luigi intangibility for 25 seconds. **'Mega Mushroom:' Turns Luigi into a skyscraper that's invincible w/ doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. **'Gold Flower:' Turns Luigi into solid silver that doesn't flinch from attacks anymore. He also gains the ability to shoot silver Fireballs that one-shot foes by turning them into lifeless coins. After hitting someone or something, the silver Fireball sends out a shockwave that extends five feet before dying out. Said shockwave has the same transmutative affects as the Fireball itself. **'Rainbow Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 15 seconds. **'Super Star:' Grants invincibility and quadrupled strength, speed, jump height and jump distance all for 30 seconds. In DiC, the Super Star's power is an even larger increase than 4x (though it's unknown), and it lasts 60 seconds. **'Boost Star:' Allows Luigi to merely point at a foe or brick, instantly defeating or destroying them or it for 15 seconds. **'White Tanooki Leaf:' Grants unhindered flight at Mach 30 as well as invulnerability forever. However, this form is susceptible to poison. **'1-Up Mushroom:' Can resurrect an ally with half health if they're already dead, or grant Luigi an extra life, allowing him to resuscitate after death with full health, restoring his body. **'3-Up Moon:' Gives Luigi three extra lives. Key: Standard | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Super Mario Bros. Film | In the Sports Games | In the Mario Party series | In the 2-D Mario games | In the 3-D Mario games | In the Luigi's Mansion series | In the RPGs Category:Insertasuperoriginalusernamehere